<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>农村小伙博x车间小妹赞（完）🚗 by a578018109</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475026">农村小伙博x车间小妹赞（完）🚗</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a578018109/pseuds/a578018109'>a578018109</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bjyx, b'j'y'x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a578018109/pseuds/a578018109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>农村小伙博x车间小妹赞（完）🚗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>春运是一项中国独有的大型人口迁徙运动，每年的这个时候人们都会通过不通的方式朝着一个目标“回家”而努力。今年的春节比以往来的早一些，所以王一博和肖赞所在的工厂也就更早地给他们放了年假。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>工厂的徐厂长是王一博远方的表舅，放假之前特别拉了王一博说：“一博啊，替我问你妈妈新年好。这些东西你拿上，带上你媳妇儿过个好年啊！路上注意安全，咱们节后见。” 徐厂长是王一博的远亲，一开始王一博家托关系让王一博来厂里上班说实话徐厂长心底里是不怎么看好这个农村来的小外甥的。但是王一博工作努力，人又聪明一段时间之后徐厂长对他那是一百个喜欢。逢人就要夸一夸自己有这么个好外甥，连带着那稀薄的血缘关系都变得亲厚起来了。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博点点头“您放心。我一定替您向家里问好。节后我给您带老家的特产！” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>徐厂长笑的开心，并掏出了手机拉着王一博：“来来来，咱们合个照。老舅让朋友圈看看我有这么个帅气的好外甥！羡慕死他们！” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>随后徐厂长和王一博的合影犹如一颗投入平静湖面的大石块一样，一时之间点赞评论的人数刷新了徐厂长的朋友圈记录。各家阿姨都在问这是谁家的小子，当然重点是有没有对象。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>徐厂长嘚嘚瑟瑟的统一回复：王家的小子，已有对象。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博的对象不是别人，就是厂里的肖赞。肖赞是厂里二车间的人，长得像一只乖巧的小兔子。脾气也是好的没话说，从来也没有见过他和谁吵架红脸的。一副很好拐跑的样子。同事之前打趣他说：赞赞，你这样傻乎乎的给根胡萝卜就要被拐走了呀。赞赞摇摇头，嘀咕说：不喜欢吃胡萝卜。但是呢，后来这个傻赞赞被王一博用小蛋糕给骗走啦。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博第一眼见到肖赞，他就喜欢这个看起来迷迷糊糊的小傻子了。那天肖赞穿着件黑白格子的衬衫，衣服是普通常见的款式但是人确是独一无二的好看。王一博那时候就在想啊，哎这不就是我媳妇儿吗！然后王一博就借口自己初来乍到人生地不熟缠着肖赞带他去这里去那里，其实那个时候肖赞也才来厂里不到一个月。后来呢，王一博又说太麻烦肖赞啦要请肖赞吃饭，一来二去的两个人就这样熟络了起来。王一博说自己从老家来没有什么朋友，想肖赞做他的朋友。肖赞特别认真的点点头，“好嗦。今天开始，我就是你的朋友啦!” 或许那个时候肖赞是真心实意要和王一博做好朋友的，但是王一博确实一开始就打定主意要拐这只小兔子回家做媳妇儿的。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博发现肖赞喜欢吃东西，喜欢吃各种各样好吃的。所以他就骑着自行车带着肖赞大街小巷的去找好吃的。一段时间后，肖赞就发现自己胖了。脸比原来圆了一圈，眼睛就显得更圆了。王一博很满意自己的努力结果，这样圆圆的太可爱了。他还偷偷摸摸捏过肖赞，那手感简直不要太好了。可是肖赞不开心了，他捏着自己圆了一圈的脸，又戳了戳自己的肚子和王一博说：“王一博，我最近不和你一起去吃饭了。” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博愣住了，不和我一起吃饭了。不和我一起吃饭了这几个字在他脑内无限放大：“为，为啥呀？” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“我胖了噻。我都快胖成猪了噻！” 肖赞皱着脸，委屈巴巴去回答道，“我不阔以再吃咯。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博急了：“你，你不胖，你这样特别好。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>肖赞小声嘀咕了一句：“哪里好咯。再胖没有人喜欢了。” 嘀咕完看了一眼王一博，就飞快地低下头去盯自己的脚尖。左脚还不老实地碾了碾地上无辜的碎石子。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>肖赞虽然嘀咕的很小声，但是王一博耳朵灵呀。听到肖赞说没人喜欢他，当时就急了！“我，我喜欢你啊！”王一博着急的就像小学课堂里知道答案举手答题的小朋友一样，等不及老师点名就把自己的答案脱口而出。不仅着急，而且大声。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>肖赞咻的一下抬头看着王一博，以肉眼可见的速度红了耳朵羞了脸颊：“你，你………我，我。” 你你我我了半天肖赞也不知道自己要说什么。只是觉得心口那只小鹿快要撞到休克了，肖赞是开心的开心到下意思的就要逃走。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博怎么可能让他走，一把就拦住了肖赞的肩膀把脸怼到人家面前，“你说，你答不答应。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>肖赞只觉得晕乎乎的，王一博的脸离他好近好近。王一博的话他听不清，但是王一博的气息却结结实实地让他感受到了。 迷迷糊糊的，肖赞点了点头了。再回过神的时候，他们两个就滚到酒店床上了。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博抱着肖赞啃，留下一串湿漉漉的吻。肖赞被亲的晕晕乎乎的，整个人都软了。他觉得王一博是把他当蛋糕在吃，上次吃了王一博蛋糕上的草莓这是要在他脖子上还回来啊。肖赞特别敏感，王一博啃他脖子他只觉得酥酥麻麻的还有点痒下意思的就去推他，结果王一博直接含住了肖赞的手指，“啊，你是狗嘛~” 王一博含着肖赞的手指，舔了舔。肖赞没有想到他会这样，慌张的缩回了手。娇嗔地看了他一眼，这人在床上怎么像只狗崽崽一样喜欢咬人呢？</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博咂咂嘴，“嗯，我是。” 伸出舌头在嘴唇上勾了一圈，看着肖赞眼里全是欲望，“宝宝。腿分开。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>肖赞顺从地张开双腿，他喜欢王一博，喜欢王一博这样。但是王一博接下去的行为却有些吓到了这只小雏兔，王一博埋下头趴在他的腿间开始舔他那个地方：“王一博，啊…嗯，你在……干嘛……不，不要啊。” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>肖赞的裤子早就被王一博扒了，细白的长腿踩在王一博的肩膀上，王一博在舔肖赞的小穴。这是从来没有过的快感，太刺激了肖赞觉得既羞耻又满足。王一博舔开娇嫩的花唇，淫水染湿他的嘴唇。这是未经人事的小穴，娇嫩无比他小心翼翼地用用舌头侵犯这朵小花。舔开两瓣小小的肉唇，往里便碰到了一处更加细软的小肉。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>当王一博的舌尖才刚刚碰到里面的小花蕊的时候，肖赞的身体便不可抑止的打颤。这实在是太刺激了，那是从来没有被触碰过的地方，“唔，啊……王一博，老公。” 王一博轻轻舔了舔那小小的花蕊，他舔一下花蕊肖赞就会抖着呻吟一声。王一博觉得有趣，竟然开始一下又一下的舔着那无辜的小花蕊。肖赞抖得像筛子一样，双腿无力地挂在王一博肩头。他已经没有力气了，只是由着男人玩弄他的身体。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“啊，嗯啊。别，别玩了……求，求你了。” 肖赞本来就像一只小兔子，现在红着眼睛的样子就更像了。但是他的请求并没有让王一博停下来，相反王一博更加卖力地舔弄肖赞的小穴。王一博甚至上手轻轻地拉开了外面的大花唇，露出花蕾里面的两个小肉尖儿。这是处子的小穴，颜色从里到外都是清纯的粉红色。但是现在却在吐着淫荡的花汁。而这些淫水就来自更里面的那条小缝。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>肖赞好像明白了王一博要做什么，奋力挣扎了一把：“别，不……那里，不可以的！” 但是王一博并没有理会肖赞的抗议，直接舔进了那最私密的小洞。他的舌头往更里面的地方探索，穴肉在这样的刺激下充血，开始收缩扩张，舌头把小穴舔开了，穴肉开始夹着舌头往更加秘密的地方去了。这是从来没有人来到过的秘境，纯情又火热。淫水汪汪，王一博来不及吸就全流了出来黏糊糊的沾了肖赞一屁股。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>肖赞的声音已经带上了微弱的哭腔，“别，别再……别再进去了，啊，啊。” 于是王一博停止继续用舌头探索这秘密花园的行为，开始退出来在花蕊周围舔来舔去。肖赞发抖，觉得小腹升起一股热流，开始他还企图忍耐但是在王一博的舔弄下终于是忍不住一股淫水泄了出来。王一博好像就是在等他忍不住一样，喉结滚动吞咽了这些淫水。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>高潮过后的肖赞仿佛置身云端，飘飘然四肢无力。他横了从他腿间抬起头来的王一博一眼“你，你怎么这样。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博舔了舔嘴角，“宝宝，你是甜的。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>肖赞软绵绵地踹了王一博一脚，那一脚踹在王一博胸口上毫无杀伤力就像幼猫撒娇的小爪子一样不但不疼还勾人：“你欺负人。” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“啵~”王一博顺势拉过肖赞的脚踝亲了一口，“宝宝，帮帮我。” 王一博的那根已经在下腹勃起，柱身又粗又大。这王一博人长得像天上的神仙郎君一样的俊这根东西却有些狰狞，蔓延到顶端的青筋怎么看都显得霸道的过分。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>虽然刚才王一博对他做了非常亲密的举动但是当肖赞看到王一博这根东西的时候还是腾的一下红了脸，肖赞伸出手握住王一博的大家伙从手心传来的热度实数让他一惊。肖赞的手握住粗长的阴茎撸动着，在王一博的喘息中那根东西在肖赞手中愈发胀大。耀武扬威地炫耀着自己的傲人和凶悍。肖赞一只手根本握不住，只能用两只手一前一后，一上一下地揉捏着。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“啊，宝宝。对，就这样。宝宝真棒！”王一博紧紧抱住肖赞，在肖赞耳边气息滚烫。他满足的喘息声倒入肖赞的耳朵里。肖赞被烫到心口发麻，像是浑身都着火了一般，身下也起了反映。刚才被开发过的小穴此刻流出了渴望的露水。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>肖赞一边用手握着王一博的大家伙，身体本能渴望地靠近。他情不自禁地蹭了蹭王一博。就像春天里发情的小母猫一样，伸出手小猫就会自己乖乖翘起屁股用尾巴去勾你的手指然后发出餍足的喵喵叫声同时祈求更多的爱抚。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博知道自己的宝宝动情了。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>肖赞就像一颗成熟的水蜜桃一样，浑身上下散发着甜蜜的诱人气息。肖赞柔软的嘴巴贴上了王一博的唇角，王一博吻主了这香甜湿润的唇。柔软的略高于体温的触感，从一开始试探的双唇相贴到深入的探访，王一博含住肖赞的下唇吮吸，肖赞也伸出舌头舔了舔王一博的上嘴唇。这种软唇相贴的行为所带来的体验实在是新奇而美好，王一博和肖赞忍不住去汲取对方嘴里香甜的气息。彼此吞下了对方的声音，这种交换津液的行为也进一步扩大了对彼此的欲望。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>他们恋恋不舍地放开对方的唇，但是这些是远远不够的。王一博的脑子里全是肖赞，想要进入他占有他。肖赞也觉得身体空荡荡的，渴求的欲望快要把他吞没了。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“宝宝……” 王一博抱着肖赞，声音不大却非常的急迫，“我要你！”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>肖赞揽住王一博的脖子，回应他道：“我也要你啊……”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>肖赞的双腿已经打开，勃起的肉棒下面是渴求的在吐水的娇嫩小穴。小穴毫不客气地出卖了主人的欲望，流着淫水表示对王一博大鸡吧的欢迎。但是龟头的炙热明显吓到了青涩的花唇， 小花唇被烫的瑟瑟发抖但是这样的温度让肖赞确确实实感受到了王一博。龟头挤开害羞的小花唇往中间的肉洞进发。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“啊啊啊啊，疼……”毕竟是第一次肖赞叫了一声，身体紧绷。从来没有被进入过的小穴和王一博的东西比起来简直小的可怜。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博心疼地吻了吻肖赞眼角的泪水：“宝宝，对不起啊。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>肖赞还没有适应这样的疼痛，身体深处叫嚣的欲望便愈发强烈起来。他喜欢王一博，想要更多更多：“啊……一博啊，给我吧。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>随着王一博一个挺身，疼痛是有的但是随之而来的就是灭顶的快感。满满的充实感，从小穴里面感受到的温度在瞬间让肖赞脑内一片空白。这就是两个人交融灵魂的感觉，此时此刻两个人的距离是这样的亲密。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博握住肖赞的分身撸动，另一只手按摩着被冷漠的小花珠。花珠被安慰的很好，于是小穴漫出了更多淫水，穴肉也开始蠕动起来。小穴亲吻着大肉棒，希望它去更深一点的地方。肖赞被王一博干的浑身酥麻，同时身体里面更加渴求大肉棒的抚慰。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“宝宝。你喜欢的。”王一博身下的肖赞眼尾一抹薄红，泪水不受控制地从眼尾落下，有几分可怜但确是十分的诱人，“我给你……”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>肖赞渴求更多，王一博就给他更多。把自己送到对方灵魂的深处。大肉棒肏进更深的地方，小穴对到访的大几把一开始是不适应的带着略微的僵硬但是马上就缠了上来裹住这热乎乎的肉棒。大肉棒很烫，但是穴肉却非常喜欢这样的温度分泌了更多的花液。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博还是担心肖赞第一次会受不了，只是小幅度的抽插他的小穴动作温柔力度很小。但是肖赞自己的淫穴却开始不满足起来：“动一动……一博，快一点。好痒啊……”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博看到自己的宝贝这样热情便开始真正地释放自己的欲望了。几把随着王一博的动作往更里面去了，小穴破处之前是羞涩的，破处之后就热情多了。肖赞不觉得疼了，更多的快感从小穴里面传来。王一博挺动起腰来，几把随着他的动作一下一下干进花穴的最深处。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>肖赞感觉自己要疯了。被填满的充实感，被占有的真实感，还有那滚烫的大肉棒碾磨着他花穴摩擦所带来的快感。这些一股脑儿地朝他涌来，他觉得自己快被淹没了。而王一博也快溺死在肖赞的小穴里，大几把被紧致的穴肉包裹着，穴肉就像吮吸这快要爆炸的大肉棒。他觉得舒服极了，食髓知味他想要去探寻肖赞更深的地方去感受那秘境里。王小博在湿漉漉的花穴进进出出的做探究，全部给它好好研究透了。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“唔……” 随着王一博一声极为餍足的鼻音，他射给了肖赞。王一博舒服的迷了迷眼睛。神态活像饱餐之后满意地舔了舔爪子的狮子一般。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“啊啊啊，好烫…… 老公，全部给我了，啊……” 肖赞被王一博肏的双腿大敞，战栗地绞紧肉穴同时达到了高潮。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>第二天肖赞带着脖子上点点草莓，用一整天的坐立难安告诉了全厂他和王一博在耍朋友。而王一博也直接用行动告诉大家他有多宝贝他家赞赞！用厂里上下的话说那就是：但凡长得两眼睛且不是用来出气的都能看出来小王那是把他家那位当心肝儿来疼！恨不得吸进鼻子里头藏心底里宝贝起来。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>之前有人问王一博准备什么时候结婚呀？从而达到给他介绍自己家闺女的目的。但是王一博一直都表示还没有结婚的准备，并反问到了可以结婚的年纪就一定要结婚吗？但是这样的回答根本躲不开相亲大军的攻势。就凭王一博的皮囊优势，想嫁给他的小姑娘就能绕村三圈半了。也因为这样之前王一博对于回家这个事情甚至都产生了抵触的情绪。可是今年不一样了！今年王一博着急啊，他想快点带着肖赞回家。带回去给家里人看，告诉他们这就是他媳妇！他要一辈子一起的人！</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博早早地就把肖赞的照片发给他妈了，他妈看了这个开心呀。自从知道过年儿子要带肖赞回来开始博妈就抱着手机到处给人看她未来媳妇儿，逢人就说：“看看，俺家儿媳妇！俊不俊！” 然后她就会在一群艳羡的赞美声中收获羡慕乃至嫉妒的眼神接着露出满意的笑容。虽然肖赞人还没有回来，但是在博妈心里这个漂亮儿媳妇已经为她挣到了最大的面子。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>算了算时间，博妈掏出了之前王一博给她买的智能手机拨通了儿子的微信视频。王一博给她和博爹买手机的时候她和博爹心疼钱，嘴上说着“你这货啊！各意蛋，你怪能咧？谁让你买这了？”其实内心还是美滋滋的。后来王一博让村里的小孩儿教会了爹妈怎么用微信视频，博妈三不五时地就视频看看王一博，还有肖赞。他们嘴上不说但是心里面是真的高兴。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“咚——” 视频接通，大屏幕上是博妈笑的灿烂的脸小屏幕上是拥挤的火车站。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>博妈现在弄手机弄的可好咧，一个切换就把自己缩到角落去了：“博子啊。你该哪儿类？”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博一边背着大编织袋和人流作斗争，一边艰难的回复这份来自微信的母爱：“俺搁火车站呢。可多人类。” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>博妈知道时机不对，这个时候儿子忙呀：“你忙你忙。俺不说类。和赞赞说妈在家等你们回来类。” 然后不等王一博回复就挂断了视频。知道儿子儿媳马上归家，博妈就继续美滋滋地忙碌了起来。今年是个特别的年，王一博第一次带对象回来她一定要好好准备。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博收了电话，就去牵肖赞的手。火车站人多，返乡的人多大包小包的挤来挤去，各种不同的口音方言在火车吵吵闹闹的。王一博把肖赞的手握的更紧了，肖赞感觉到了王一博的紧张反过来捏了捏王一博的手。王一博转过脸看着身边的肖赞，肖赞也歪头露出两颗洁白的小兔牙对他笑：“走啊，回家啦~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“嗯，老公带你回家咯！” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>春运毕竟还是春运，它用实际人流告诉大家它是什么样的存在。也是人们对于返乡这件事情热情程度的直接反馈。人们不仅仅自己要回家，还不忘记给家里的亲人带上礼物所以每个人的行囊都是鼓鼓的。以至于可以找到一个满意合适的行李位其实也是非常不容易的。王一博和肖赞忙了半天好不容易才捣鼓好一切，坐到自己位子上的时候两个人居然互相靠着对方睡着了。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>半夜，王一博醒来却发现肖赞不见了。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>肖赞其实是去洗脸了，坐的太久了腰疼所以就站起来活动活动。洗了脸挂着一脸的水渍往回走的时候就看到一脸委屈地挪过来的狗崽崽王一博了。王一博过了年也才二十几岁，脸上还带着没消的奶膘委屈的时候就更明显了。肖赞觉得王一博不开心的时候真的和那些丢了糖的小朋友一样从额头到下巴颏都写着：我！不！开！心！了！几个字。肖赞在王一博开口之前抢先揉了揉他头顶，像哄小孩儿那样说：“哎呀，你怎么啦~我就是起来洗个脸嘛~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>肖赞才洗过脸，脸上挂着水珠。嘴巴水嘟嘟的，脸蛋还浮着一抹薄红，眼底里藏着一眼清泉水光潋滟。王一博更生气了，他气呼呼地想肖赞到底知不知道他这样很危险！很容易让人有一些不好的想法。王一博像赌气一样拉着肖赞就往厕所走：“走，上厕所。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>肖赞噗地笑了，摇了摇头：“王一博，你还真是个小朋友啊!粘人精~ 好啦好啦，陪你去哦！” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>厕所虽然有点窄但是好在打扫的很干净。肖赞被王一博揪着嘴里还不忘嘲笑王一博像个小朋友上厕所还要人陪，完全没有发现王一博嘴角那略显狡猾的微笑。到门口肖赞扬了扬下巴：“去吧，我等你。”结果却被王一博一起拖了进去。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>肖赞被王一博搞得一头雾水，气呼呼地请王一博吃了一剂兔兔拳：“你干嘛呀！”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博凑近肖赞，锁了门笑的纯良又无辜：“一起啊。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>肖赞被王一博的靠近弄得一阵脸红心跳，但是还是轻轻推了他一下：“神经病啊你。你自己上，拉着我干嘛。我要出去了。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博怎么会让肖赞走呢。他的鼻尖从肖赞的脸颊滑到脖颈，呼出的热气引得肖赞一阵轻颤。肖赞让王一博别乱来，王一博却直接解开了肖赞的裤子。“宝宝，你看你的小屄。” 王一博的手指湿漉漉的，那些晶莹黏液来自他的宝贝赞赞。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“额嗯…别，你……你做个人吧你！”肖赞喘息渐渐浓烈，但是理智告诉他不可以在这里和王一博做这种事情。但是本能的欲望还是让他忍不住靠近，肖赞埋进王一博的胸口嘴上却要王一博停下来。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“什么？” 王一博手背蹭了蹭那两片花唇，他甚至比肖赞自己更了解他的身体。他的宝宝是敏感的。王一博起了坏心思，他想好好治一下这个口是心非的人，“不可以吗？”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>欲望是非常可怕的东西，肖赞的理智在王一博的手中土崩瓦解。他埋在王一博胸口，鼻尖充斥着洗衣粉的味道。哼，这还是昨天他给王一博洗的呢！肖赞的声音很小，小的几乎快要听不见了。但是这没有逃过王一博的耳朵。王一博听到肖赞轻轻的说了声：“快点。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博把怀里的肖赞拉出来搂住他的脖子，狠狠地堵住了肖赞的嘴。王一博的舌头在肖赞嘴里扫了一圈，满意地退了出来。极为霸道地看着已经被亲的七荤八素的肖赞，还打了打肖赞的屁股低声调笑了句：“不老实。” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>这样折腾下来，两个人的欲望都已经抬的高高的了。王一博抬起肖赞的一条腿，肖赞顺从地缠上王一博的腰。王一博往前一顶，勃起的巨龙就顺利地进入了这个多次采撷过的福地。小花唇乖巧地分开，顺从地贴上龟头。被撑开又缩紧，温柔地留住青筋狰狞的肉柱。这张小嘴其实非常贪吃，竟然把一整根几把都吞没了。肖赞的小穴也从原本粉嫩变成了现在的红艳。这是王一博为他染上的美丽颜色，是他们之间爱意的体现。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>肖赞小腹哆嗦，他感觉到王一博的东西又大了一圈。两个人吻的很深，那些来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角滴落。交合的地方也有淫水漫出。肖赞被王一博顶在门上肏，肖赞有些愤愤不平地去啃王一博的下嘴唇。而王一博则毫不客气地挺身在他花穴里面搅动。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>几把抽出，小穴缩紧，几把插入，穴肉则会配合的舒张包裹它。吐纳之间，已然是配合默契。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>肖赞压抑着声音，小声地催促王一博：“嗯啊，快一点啊……嗯，用力……” 小穴吐水，希望把大肉棒吃的再深一点。肖赞怕吵醒其他人，努力克制自己的声音却在王一博一个挺身中忍不住泄出了呻吟，“好深啊……轻一点啦。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>回应肖赞的是王一博更用力的冲击，王一博的肉棒抵住了肖赞的深处那最敏感最渴求的骚肉。肖赞被干的彻底没了理智，这样不上不下的感觉简直要逼疯他了。差一点，就差一点点。他可以感觉到了王一博那可怕的欲望了，可是王一博却止步于此。肖赞自己动了动腰，想要去感受。王一博吸了一口气，在肖赞的颤抖的呻吟中用力肏干起来。肖赞被淦的失神了，就要控制不住自己在列车上大声叫出来了，王一博吻住他吞掉他全部的声音。唯有一点点甜蜜的呻吟偷偷地从唇缝间漏了出来，但也在列车行驶的洪洪声中被淹没。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博没有忘记这是在回家的列车上，他也没有忘记距离他们的目的地还需要一段时间。王一博忍住欲望把自己的肉棒抽了出来，小屄感受到肉棒的离开开始委屈地收缩。王一博射在肖赞腿间，而肖赞腿间早就被他的淫水搞得湿哒哒的一片了。这样只是让他的腿间变得更加泥泞罢了。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>肖赞觉得委屈，红了眼睛去看王一博：“呜……还要。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博吸了吸鼻子，用了一百二十分的意志力忍住了。他抽了纸巾，替肖赞仔细擦着。看着和肖赞一样委屈的小肖赞，王一博伸手替他撸动起来。一边安慰小肖赞一边哄大肖赞：“宝宝，乖。等到家了，到家了我给你。全部补给你。乖。” 小肖赞已经非常敏感了，很快就在王一博手中投降了。肖赞红着眼睛，发出不满意的哼哼声理智倒是逐渐回来了一些。他明白现在两个人的处境，在列车上做这种事情实在是，实在是胡闹了。肖赞看着面前的罪魁祸首，真的有些生气了。恨恨地锤了王一博一拳：“都是你！” 然后穿好衣服，开门走人。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博摇摇头，心想：完蛋，好像真的生气了。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博追上去，心肝宝贝地喊他。回到位子上还主动把自己当人肉靠垫，但是肖赞只是听着王一博哄他，坐着大腿垫子，享受着博式按摩揉腰服务却并没有半点要“原谅”王一博的意思。还撅着嘴要身下的肉垫给他喂水果。王一博知道自己惹得这位小祖宗不开心，也乐得伺候他。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>车厢摇摇晃晃，王一博怀里的肖赞也晃来晃去的。过了一回儿，肖赞突然一激灵，眼看就要从王一博怀里滑走结果被王一博一个伸手重新箍回怀里。肖赞的耳朵红啊，红色从耳朵蔓延到脸颊继而他就像那些不吃辣的人突然吃了重庆火锅一样满脸通红甚至额头隐隐冒汗。他紧张地看了看周围，眼睛里面的情绪太多了。最主要的一种是紧张和害怕。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>肖赞掐了掐王一博环在他腰间的手臂，低着声音小声骂道：“王一博，你疯啦。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博却并不回答肖赞的话，反而把头伏到肖赞的后颈用力环住了对方然后深吸了一口气。肖赞身上又好闻的味道，不是香水也不是沐浴露是属于他自己的一种特别的香味。这味道让王一博格外着迷，现在这种味道中还掺杂着王一博的气息。两者缠绕就是最好的春药。王一博觉得这不能怪他，列车颠簸而肖赞的肉屁股就在他腿上磨来磨去。刚刚肏干过的小屄透过布料甚至可以感觉到炽热的温度。这一切都足以让王一博没有得到彻底满足的欲望重新苏醒了。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>就这样列车载着王一博和肖赞，摇摇晃晃颠颠簸簸地抵达了王一博的老家。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>以往王一博回家，他爹妈就让孩子自己倒车回来了。今年不一样，多个肖赞。博爹博妈就拜托了王一博表叔沈腾沈叔叔去接一下孩子。沈腾叔叔平时呢奉行着“能躺着绝对不坐着，能坐着绝对不站着。”的做人原则。过年了，抱着把瓜子和隔壁的雷叔刘叔蹲门口三个人能磕一下午。本来呢，沈叔叔是不可能会专门去接人的。但是对方是王一博，是带着媳妇儿回来的王一博。沈叔叔平时没少叨叨，说王一博和自己年轻的时候那就是一个路子的，共同特色就是帅。加上博妈没少炫耀说自己儿子要带个顶俊顶俊的媳妇儿回来。沈叔叔的好奇心战胜了懒惰。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>沈叔叔骑着三轮车迎着烈烈寒风，开了好一会儿来到镇上远远地就看见两个人，一个是他家博子另外一个就是肖赞了。肖赞三分之二的脸都被围巾挡住了，但是沈叔叔还是在看到那双大眼睛之后断定博妈说错了。这不是顶俊，这是找了个天仙呐！沈叔叔敢断定就凭这双眼睛这十里八村再也找不到第二个了。沈叔叔内心忍不住淬了一口之前想给王一博相亲的那些人，怪不得我这个侄儿看不上呢。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>沈叔叔停好了车，故作帅气地撑着车把手。看了看肖赞，对王一博挑了挑眉毛：“博子~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博笑的乖巧又灿烂，八颗小白牙并没有因为冬天的寒风而躲藏：“叔儿好，辛苦啦。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>肖赞站在王一博旁边，提着大包小包的乖得像只小兔子。一双大眼睛露在外面，看向沈叔叔的时候弯出了新月的弧度。肖赞把围巾拉了下来，笑着和沈叔叔问好：“叔叔，新年好！”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>沈叔叔看清楚肖赞的模样，打心里觉得乖乖列，我这个侄儿是真的能咧。找的小媳妇儿是真咧俊，美的很。沈叔叔点点头，自认帅气地一偏头豪爽地表示：“上车，叔儿载你们回家。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>沈叔叔用小三轮拉回了王一博和肖赞，那神情得意洋洋的好像不是去接了他家侄儿倒像是迎回了太子尊驾的礼部尚书，他开的也是小三轮而是价值不菲的法拉利。沈叔叔就觉得村里都应该敲锣打鼓地来迎接他们呀！一博，王一博太争气了。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>当然车上的王一博和肖赞尚未发觉沈叔叔冲天的骄傲，肖赞一直在想来之前他妈和他说的那些话。第一次去对方家里过年，做妈的多多少少有些担心。她知道自己家的这个孩子，看起来最乖巧懂事可是内里可不是什么乖乖的小白兔，是个有脾气还挑剔的。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>赞赞妈一开始知道肖赞要去王一博家过年是不乐意的，她觉得王一博年纪还小两个人还没有定下来就急吼吼的要去人家家里过年成什么样子了！但是看着王一博诚恳无比的眼神她就心软了，孩子大了有自己的想法了当妈的能怎么办呢？可是有些事情她也是必须要交代的：“赞赞啊，你现在和一博耍朋友噻。妈妈和你说。你第一次去到人家家里头，这个你别占着一博喜欢你你就叫人家干这个干那个的。哦呦，在人家家里哦。你要这个，这个你知道妈妈意思哦。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>肖赞点点头，然后张着嘴等王一博给他喂草莓：“知道了，妈。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>赞赞妈就着赞赞爸的手喝了一口茶，继续道：“但是你第一次去人家家里头，你也不要……妈妈养你养这么大，从一个小娃娃儿到这么大。你，你也要好好的哈！” 赞赞妈最心疼这个孩子，本来是不准备让他去那么远的地方的。要不是娃儿自己想去外头耍一耍，赞赞妈是舍不得的。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>肖赞结束和他妈的对话的回忆，沈叔叔也盛气凌人地把他们带回了家。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“到咯！”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>肖赞回过神，用口型和王一博说：怎么办？我紧张。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博握住肖赞的手，同样用口型回应：我在，别怕。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博一只手领着大编织袋，一只手牵着肖赞和沈叔叔道了谢就迈着长腿朝着家里去了。王一博家知道王一博要带对象回来过年，开心的博妈提前布置了家里。门口是新糊的春联，白浆都还没有干透。院子里早就已经打扫干净，连家里的大黄狗都洗干净等着主人的归来。厨房里面博妈炸了丸子，蒸了花馒头，博爹替博妈打下手把肉剁的咚咚作响。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博家的大黄狗率先扑进王一博的怀里，撒欢地汪汪了两岁表示对主人归来的热切欢迎。王一博揉了一把狗头，冲着屋里喊了一声：“妈？俺回来类。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>大黄狗又跑去闻肖赞，左闻闻右嗅嗅接着就开心地摇起了自己的尾巴。一脸期待地看着肖赞，肖赞觉得这只大黄狗和某个人真的是像极了，惹不住蹲下去摸了摸它。大黄狗高兴极了，直接就躺下敞开肚皮一副躺平任撸的顺从模样。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>博妈博爹听到了王一博的声音，博妈穿着围裙就从厨房里面冲出来了，博爹为了显得稳重一些还专门洗了洗手。但是他们看到一年多没见面的儿子还是双双没忍住红了眼眶。博妈拉着王一博，捏了捏他的胳膊：“可想你了。瘦类。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>博爹只是拍了拍王一博的背，点了点头。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博拉过旁边的肖赞，特别郑重地和博爹博妈介绍：“介是肖赞，俺对象，俺可稀罕他类。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>肖赞看着博爹博妈，紧张到失语一开口竟然咬了自己舌头“叔，叔叔。阿，阿姨好！”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>博妈看到肖赞开心坏了，这比照片上还要俊。博妈亲昵地去揽肖赞的手臂，眼神示意博爹和王一博拿行李：“赞赞，辛苦了。累不累呀，快进屋。哎呀，真好呀！”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>博妈第一眼看到肖赞就觉得喜欢。长得太乖了，这小模样就是翻遍整个村整个县翻过来抖三抖那也找不出第二个啊。而且她看得出来自己家儿子是真的宝贝这个对象。自己的儿子自己知道，她从来没有看见过王一博用这么温柔的眼神瞧过谁，从来没有。博妈问肖赞累不累，吃了没有，路上都还好吗?声音温柔，俨然是把自己当亲妈了。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>一番谈话下来，博妈彻底忘记自己有个儿子王一博了。拉着肖赞的手就不放啊，这么个乖乖那可不比自己家儿子可心吗？肖赞像只小兔子一样乖巧温驯，对博妈可以说是有问必答。语气软糯，声音温柔，时不时还憨憨地笑两声，他自己都没有察觉地向博妈撒娇。对比从小倔强如同驴子一样的王一博，博妈找回了作慈母的感觉。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>博妈蒸了花馒头，有小猪有小兔子还有小元宝各种各样的。肖赞之前从来没有见过这些，眼睛里面写满了好奇两个字。博妈打发王一博和博爹炸丸子去了，挑了一只比巴掌还大的小猪给肖赞。“娃，小心烫啊。你尝一尝嘛，俺自己做类。” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“啊，谢谢阿姨。” 肖赞双手去接猪猪包，笑容甜的几乎要把博妈融化了。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博端了一小碗丸子来，看着肖赞手里的猪猪包疑惑道：“为什么是猪呢?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>肖赞掰开猪猪包，大猪猪包里面还藏着三个小猪猪包。博妈笑眯眯地看着他，肖赞一脸无辜地看了看博妈看了看猪猪包。蹭地红了脸。王一博也反应过来了：“妈，俺爸喊你类。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>博妈明白这是儿子替肖赞解围呢。哼着快乐的小曲迈着欢快的步伐走了。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“炸丸子。吃吗？我爸做的，可好吃了。” 肖赞坐在小椅子上，拿着掰开的小猪包抬头看端着碗的王一博，王一博捏了颗炸丸子就往肖赞嘴边送。肖赞被王一博喂习惯了，张嘴就咬。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“烫！” 肖赞是个小猫舌头。平常吃东西都要晾凉了再吃，特别敏感热的食物。王一博刚才尝了一个是不烫才拿给他的，但是呢那一锅里面有的早捞出来有的晚捞出来外面凉了里面还烫着呢。肖赞吐着舌头，委屈地眼喊泪光。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博慌了，放下碗就去看肖赞。“宝宝张嘴我看看来。” 肖赞张大了嘴，王一博呼呼地给他吹，“舌头伸出来。” 肖赞再次乖乖地伸出了舌头，王一博认真检查发现舌头边边上有个小小的印子倒是没出血。但是刚才又被烫了一下，所以舌头整个都是红红的。王一博顺势低头亲了亲那个委屈的小红印，舔了舔。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>这一幕被回来的大姑看个正着，大姑露出了难以描述但是绝对是非常开心的笑容。那笑容仿佛在说：看啊！我家的猪会拱白菜啦！</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>晚上年夜饭，王一博的爷爷奶奶爸爸妈妈大姑大姑父还有表弟都来了。王一博的表弟和王一博年纪相仿，刘昊然一个马上大学毕业的大四学生。本来他只需要面对期末考试怎么样啊，这一问题但是因为表哥今年表现的超常发挥了所以他被询问了无数的遍：有对象没有？</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>席间表弟拉着王一博就出去聊聊了。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“咦，你介个人类！” 表弟指着王一博，气的手直哆嗦。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博不以为然，撇着头：“你想咋桌？”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>表弟看着王一博无奈地垂下头：“你真呲毛。你去年咋说类？说找对象就找对象啊。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博拍了拍表弟的肩膀，语气无奈但是欠揍：“莫办法啊！俺和你说：爱情来了挡不住啊，挡不住!”说完就回去了。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>一年前的年夜饭，表弟和王一博还是统一战线的。他们甚至幼稚的约定三十岁之前不找对象，要做自由的单身人。现在想想都是骗人嘞，都是骗表弟这种好骗的孩儿的。表弟撸了一把大黄的狗头，呲了呲牙：“真嘞狗！”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博全家都很喜欢肖赞。大姑博妈还有奶奶都围着肖赞，问他吃的怎么样还习惯吗?又问他最近过得怎么样呀？这个家到底谁才是亲生的，似乎在此刻成为了疑问。肖赞坐姿乖巧，回答的滴水不漏。偶尔听不懂了就歪着脑袋睁着大眼睛看着对方，然后博家长辈就被击败了。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>博妈还拿了王一博小时候的相册给肖赞看，拉着肖赞的手和肖赞说王一博小时候的事情。好的坏的都说，大部分还都是些王一博的糗事。王一博无奈又宠溺地看着肖赞兴致勃勃地翻他童年的相册，听着他家大人毫不留情地和肖赞揭他的老底。肖赞却听得很开心，全程拿小兔牙晃王一博。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>因着年夜饭的关系，博家开了点酒。大家多多少少都喝了点，肖赞不太能喝酒但是还是乖乖地抿了小小几杯。本来就不胜酒力的肖赞，几倍白酒下肚顿时整个人就晕晕乎乎的，加上在火车上也没有好好休息，喝了酒肖赞觉得自己快要撑不住了。小脑袋一点一点的。博妈看出来孩子累了，用手肘捅了捅博爹，博爹表示明白。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“天不早了。放了炮就歇吧。俺们岁数都大了，就不折腾类。” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博带着迷迷糊糊的肖赞回了房间。肖赞醉了也困了，恍惚间对着王一博傻乐。王一博摇了摇头，新年第一天媳妇儿像个小傻子这可如何是好呢？王一博把肖赞放到床上，接着脖子就被一双手揽住了。肖赞吻上王一博的唇，像只贪吃的小猫追着王一博的舌头要。鼻腔间还发出让人心痒痒的哼哼声。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博弯着腰就任由肖赞的舌头在他嘴里乱搅。肖赞喝了酒就脸红亲了王一博脸就更红了“你这是不想睡觉了。” 回应王一博的是肖赞的喘息。肖赞喘息着，双眉紧促，嘟着嘴伸手就去扯王一博。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>肖赞手脚并用用力一扯，竟然还直接翻身坐到了王一博的身上。王一博把住肖赞的细腰，仰着头看他家心肝儿。肖赞面色绯红，嘴巴水润润的。眼角眉梢都是风情，他居高临下地看着王一博像聊斋画本里头那些吸人精气的妖精，却又带着三分的尊贵等着这傻小子自己双手主动献上灵魂血肉。王一博握在肖赞腰上的手不由得重了几分，他痴迷地看着肖赞。这是他的肖赞，只有他可以看到的肖赞。两个人不说话，就这样互相看着对方空气都变得凝固起来了。肖赞率先打破了这样的气氛，他低头去亲王一博的眼睛：“你只能看我，看我一个人！”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“嗯。” 王一博闭着眼睛感受肖赞温热的吻，声音低哑。顿了顿，又非常认真的补了一句，“是！只有你，只有你肖赞。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>两个人挨得是这样近，这屋子里面是这样的安静。安静的可以清清楚楚地听到彼此的心跳。两个人都觉得心口酥酥麻麻的。根本无需挑逗，两个人呼出的气息就是最致命的春药。肖赞张开嘴吐出滚烫的热气，这热气就像火直接点燃了王一博。王一博抱着肖赞就是亲，毫无章法的像只小狗一样地舔他，从眼睛到鼻梁，从鼻梁有跑到鬓角去，最后贴上肖赞柔软的嘴唇。王一博舔了舔肖赞的嘴角，然后又舔了一遍。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“王一博啊……”肖赞被王一博撩拨的身体都软了，自己主动去找王一博的嘴唇。从舌尖开始，是甜的，比刚才博妈给他的小糖块还要甜。王一博扣住肖赞的后脑勺加深了这个吻，深入霸道地汲取肖赞嘴里甜蜜的津液。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>肖赞被王一博按住动弹不得，只能从喉间发出可怜的呜呜声。他被亲的上气不接下气，主动权完全掌握在王一博手里。他眼神迷蒙，只能由着王一博对他予取予求，然后融成一滩春水倒在王一博怀里。刚才还骑在人家身上，现在就想刚剪完指甲的小猫崽子一样只能由着对方揉捏了。肖赞软绵绵地倒在王一博怀里，虽然已经没了力气但是嘴上还是舍不得和王一博分开。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博在肖赞腰上的手明显感觉到了肖赞的渴求，其实不止是肖赞，王一博也一样，他的欲望快要把自己溺死了。王一博咬住肖赞的下唇，一只手去扒肖赞的衣服。肖赞却拦住了他的手，主动去解王一博的裤子。拉开裤链，隔着布料那蛰伏的欲望都烫到了肖赞的手。肖赞手指轻轻颤抖，从指间传来的温度让他发麻。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“嗯。”王一博失去了禁锢，欲望得到轻微的纾解从而发出了一声满足的鼻音。这声音在肖赞耳朵里性感极了，“宝宝，快。” 王一博催促着肖赞动手，肖赞却快要被王一博炽热的欲望烫熟了。他颤抖地去扒王一博的裤子，这一个动作几乎就要耗光他全部的力气了。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博一只手顺着肖赞的腰往下滑，另一只手则伸进他的毛衣去找肖赞胸前两颗寂寞的小茱萸玩。肖赞毛衣下的小茱萸硬了，用凸起宣告自己的不满和对王一博的诉求。另一边顺着腰往下滑的手摸过尾椎骨一点点钻进腰带里面顺着肖赞的骨节摸，手掌触及到细腻如玉的皮肤，滑溜溜的手感极佳。王一博把肖赞摸得一阵阵的发颤，鸡皮疙瘩一层一层地起。王一博光是用手就要把肖赞的骨头都摸软了。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“嗯啊，呜。啊！” 肖赞浑身粉红，看起来更可爱或者说是可口了。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博手掌一路往下，去剥肖赞的裤子。别看肖赞瘦，四肢修长那点肉全长屁股上了。冬天的裤子厚，裤子就这样卡在肉屁股上，露出半个蜜桃来。王一博的指腹顺着股沟就往里面钻，揉捏了一会儿这手感绝妙的大屁股手指终于在肖赞哼哼唧唧的催促在碰到了已经湿哒哒的小口。小口和小穴不一样，小口像朵漂亮的小菊花。小口被前面分泌的淫水濡湿，委委屈屈地滴着水等待着被肏。王一博伸出手指，指间浅浅地插进去一小节。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“嗯啊……”肖赞直接伸直了后腰，仰着头呻吟。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博去啃肖赞修长的脖子，牙齿叼住了那微微凸起的喉结就是轻轻的啃。肖赞被啃的发抖，王一博在这样的颤抖下指间淌了更多的淫水，湿哒哒的。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>当然这样是不足够的。肖赞扭着身体去和王一博要更多“嗯啊，深……深一点啊，还要。” 王一博的手指逗弄着肖赞的小穴，肠道湿润在手指往更里面去的时候肠肉热情地吸了上去。肖赞的裤子脱了一半，卡在屁股上。肖赞扭着腰想要把裤子蹭掉，结果裤子没蹭掉浴火确实更胜了。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博一边看着肖赞扭，一边脱了自己裤子。肥厚的肉臀就这样在王一博面前扭来扭去，王一博红了眼睛直接把肖赞按住坐下，肖赞就这样岔着腿跪坐在王一博身上了。裤子脱了一半，这并不妨碍小赞赞翘的高高的，也不妨碍王一博肏他。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>小屄早就期待着被进入，期待地吐着淫水。但是王一博的手指现在正被后面的小花纠缠的难舍难分。肖赞难耐地咬住下唇，眼尾红了一片。他看着王一博，眼神勾人：“快点啊，一博。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博的大肉棒早就一柱擎天了，耀武扬威狰狞又霸道。被压抑的欲望隐隐笼罩着凶猛又炙热的气息。肖赞看着这根雄伟，两个穴不由自主地收缩起来。前面的花穴似乎是感受到了大肉棒的存在，本能地回忆起被大肉棒搞到乱七八糟的样子。仅仅是靠近就让敏感的花穴流水了。肖赞抬起腰，对着王一博的欲望腿根一软整个人就直接坐下了。在淫水的滋润下，巨龙进入花穴简直毫不费劲。而被巨龙贯穿的肖赞直接叫了出来：“唔……”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>肖赞环住了王一博的脖子，整个人软在他怀里。蹭了蹭了王一博的脖颈，撒娇道：“我好累啊。嗯啊。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>大肉棒被花唇包裹的很好，里面的小肉也在好好感受大肉棒的存在。这一下实在是肏的太深太狠了，肖赞说着好累却情不自禁地前后挺动起来，自己坐在王一博的巨龙上纾解起自己的淫穴骚屄了。王一博的耳边是肖赞的呻吟，几把就插在肖赞的屄里面。肖赞自己动了一会儿，累的腰酸腿软又去和王一博撒娇：“老公，动一动嘛……我要！”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博侧头亲了亲肖赞的眼尾，伸出舌头舔掉了眼角滚落的泪珠：“好。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>然后王一博抓住了软糯的臀肉，开始挺腰磨动起来，肉臀肥软滑嫩，王一博的手指几乎就是陷在两个大白面团上，手感好的难以描述。王一博把肖赞的肉臀抓的通红，肖赞的身体被一前一后的推拉着，好像还是他自己骑着几把动一样。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博的东西很大，在刚才的摩擦中并没有射的意思。肖赞的小穴被磨的一阵一阵的酥麻，穴口的软肉湿湿嗒嗒地淌水，软肉被磨得红肿，后面的小穴其实也是会时不时得到龟头的照顾，虽然没有进入但是肠液也被刺激的不停地流。肖赞觉得自己快要疯了，插入和没有插入是两种截然不同的快感，而现在他就在同时感受这两种快感。小屄被肏到高潮，小赞赞和小屄同时缴械投降。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>而王一博根本没有要停下的意思，但是肖赞已经不行了。他腿软的根本跪不住，于是王一博就把肖赞翻过来趴在床上，身下垫高了枕头让肖赞撅着屁股给他肏。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>也不知道过了多久，第二天肖赞起床的时候只觉得小屄疼，屁股疼，小穴也疼。肖赞气的狠狠地踹了身边的王一博一脚，骂道：“你是人嘛你？新年哎，居然这样对我。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>王一博在除夕夜把肖赞肏晕过去了，这件事情他也知道自己有错。但是他并不后悔，后来他抱着肖赞在新年的鞭炮声中射出来的时候他觉得自己新年的第一炮打的非常好啊！但是，面对生气的肖赞王一博还是选择哄一哄。而哄得最佳方式就是王一博用一个深深的吻开启了肖赞的新年。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>肖赞气红了耳朵，推开王一博就去换衣服。新年第一天，他不能躺在床上过呀！因为是新年，所以肖赞和王一博都换了喜庆的红色毛衣，这么看真的非常像新婚第二天呢！王一博拉着肖赞去吃早饭，博家上下都有意无意无视肖赞略显诡异的走路姿势。博妈更是热情地给肖赞扒拉了一大碗饺子。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>其实一大早起来吃饺子肖赞是不习惯的，但是面对热情的博妈肖赞还是选择接受。“磕。”肖赞好像咬到了什么硬邦邦的东西，吐出来一看居然是一个硬币。博妈博爹看了连忙来恭喜他，说这是传统习俗在饺子里面吃到钱一整年都会有好运的。肖赞拿着吐出来的硬币，看着博家人真诚的笑容不知为何觉得眼眶有些湿润。刚才博妈给他扒拉饺子的时候有意把这个造型特别些的饺子给他放在最顶上，作弊好运的意图简直不要太明显。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“汪汪。” 门外的大黄狗叫了起来，一看才知道是下雪了。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>瑞雪兆丰年，今年一定是个吉祥年。</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>